


There Was Snow [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Loss, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: It isn't like he remembers.





	There Was Snow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Was Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106413) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Alright, as a change from podfic I made in 2015, have something I seem to have recorded in 2013 and then entirely edited just now in 2019. I used to record quite a few of my own fic as some sort of training, I guess, but I thought I shouldn't post that many of podfic of what I'd written myself. Too embarrassed to, or something I think. But honestly, who cares?
> 
> It's really weird to edit something I recorded that long ago. And this includes bits of the only Coldplay song I know (Violet Hill) because the fic was written at work when I had nothing else to do and that damn song kept playing on radio _all the damn time_. Felt like it was on repeat. So it's just an intrinsic part of how this whole fic feels to me.

**Download and streaming:** [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/there%20was%20snow.mp3) (right click and save as to download) | 5:32


End file.
